The words never spoken
by Kathleen the great
Summary: I don't care what anyone thinks of this poem, I wrote it, it's long, and I'm proud of myself. All when I was writing it I didn't worry about anything (I'm a worrier). So flame if you want, I really couldn't care less, it's my poem and you can't touch it!


*Everyone, I have to say that this poem seemed to be pulled straight from my head. If you don't like it, I'm going to erase you're flame. This poem means a lot to me, more than my fic, because when I was writing it, I didn't feel stressed about anything in my life, (a.k.a., EXAMS). So all I can look back and see about this is how happy I was while writing it. Not, what other people will think about it. I hope that I can use this in my fic to make it more enjoyable, and less of a chore for me, though I do love my fic dearly, too.*  
  
The Michael and Mia poem  
  
  
She's a girl, who I love,  
And I'll never forget her,  
But she's got her own life,  
A tall drink of water  
She quenches my thirst,  
A head on her shoulders,  
And I think,  
That,  
She doesn't feel the same way,  
Cause she's got her own friends,  
And family to love her,  
I want to tell that girl,  
That I do really love her,  
More than a friend,  
And as close as we are,  
I'd like to be close,  
Just a little bit closer.  
  
Though I don't know the outcome,  
Of after I tell her,  
If I'll be the one,  
She loved after all  
Or if not,  
Then I'll have to cry,  
I put my head, in my hands,  
Gotta put my hands together,  
And pray to this Lord,  
That someday I'll get her,  
And not just for a while in my dreams.  
  
I think that she,  
Just might--  
Oh no wait ---  
She's with another,   
What a shame, that I couldn't  
Get to know her,  
And just as I pause,  
Turn around to go back home,   
Out walks that girl,  
With tears in her eyes,  
Journal in her hand,  
It looks like she's sad,  
That the other didn't like her,  
Now I could move in,  
Just a little bit further,  
The difference between,  
A friend and boyfriend,   
Is a lot,  
So how will I pull all this off?  
  
And we dance, so slow and majestic,  
I hope,  
This dance,  
Goes on my whole life,  
But it's over and now,  
Another's beginning,  
We dance and we dance,  
With tears in her eyes,  
But now she looks glad,  
Glad she's with me  
And oh,  
Could it be?  
Could she really feel the same way?  
Or is it just that,  
She's found comfort in knowing,  
That friends are always there,  
To love and to hold her,  
When a lover don't love her....  
I guess  
  
Now we're home,  
She's here to be,  
With my little sister,  
I manage to stay,  
With the group of her friends,  
Until dad comes out,   
It's time for them to go,  
So the party, it's all over,  
And it's time for bed,  
To go to my dreams,  
With her right beside me,  
When life can be good,  
And I can be happy.  
  
In the morning life's back,  
To normal again for a few weeks until,  
News 'bout her mother,  
Changes her world, maybe for good,  
Or maybe for bad,  
But it's good,  
Oh so good,  
To have her be so dependent,  
On her friends,  
In a time,  
When she doesn't quite know  
Where she's  
I help her at school,  
An act that's more friend,  
Than it would be a boyfriend,  
Closer and closer,  
Comment on her costume,  
But look,  
Wait,  
Hold onto your horses...  
  
Another has found her,  
As we eat, at a place,  
With great pancakes and such,  
He sits right beside her,  
And tells her that he,  
Is the one in love with her?  
That he is the one,  
From the notes that she got,  
And I don't know,  
If she knew,  
All along it was he,  
But she seems,  
To enjoy,   
To be his girlfriend,  
Oh, well,  
I guess, it's harder to win her,  
Than I imagined at first,  
I thought she,  
Just a girl,  
That I cared for so deeply,  
Hadn't caught,  
Someone's eye,  
And that someone is winning,  
Though I try,  
And I try,  
I really can't win now.  
  
For another few weeks,  
She looks in love with him,  
Or is that just a cover,  
Is she really unhappy?  
With the things that they do,  
The guy that he is,  
Wish it were I...  
She's preparing,  
Right now,  
To go far a way for a week or a bit,  
To make a big appearance,  
'Cause she's got to she's so,  
So very dedicated to the cause,  
On the top,  
She doesn't really want to but she knows,  
That it means,  
So much to her father,  
But not that she,  
Means so much to me.  
  
Now there seems to be,  
Another girl who really likes me,  
But I don't like her,  
I'm still crushing' the same girl,  
Time is fuzzy,  
Things are happening,  
Then one day I get notes,  
From a girl,  
Who says that she loves me?  
Though it doesn't look like it,  
She says,  
That she likes me more than anything,  
That she always has,  
Though it's looked like she hasn't  
She's tried to keep it away,  
But she said,  
That's enough,  
Now I've got to tell him.  
So I think,  
That she,  
Might be the one,  
I love,  
And hope for to hold and to hug,  
Hug like she's my own.  
  
I'm trying,  
I'm trying,  
To find a way for to tell her,  
That I love her too,  
To see if it's her,  
Though I do think it is,  
It is she indeed,  
And we'll fall into love,  
Happily ever after,  
Wait I've got it,  
I'll tell her,  
In the form of a game,  
Then I'll know,  
After I see her,  
See her see that game,  
If she runs,  
Far away,  
Then I'll know the answer,  
For if she does,  
Then I'll know,  
That it did affect her,  
Because, oh, because,  
The game will affect her,  
But if she doesn't,  
I'll be sad,  
Because the one,  
Who sent out the notes?  
Will read it,  
And think,  
Oh, will think that I love her,  
But don't,  
Because my heart,  
It belongs ohh to the girl,  
With the world,  
That's mixed up all in ravels,  
And needs, to have a guy,  
Who's just there to hug and to hold?  
To get past this and beyond.  
  
And she ran,  
And she ran,  
Thank the Lord that she ran,  
Because now I know,  
That she loves me so,  
I gotta tell this straight,  
To the face of my sister,  
'Cause as we all know,  
Those two are best friends,  
Best friends forever.......................... 


End file.
